Yuputka
Yuputka is a Saga or alternate storyline of Smile. : Yuputka, like other Sagas, is an alternate storyline of Smile which follows it's own unique path but stars the same characters and obeys the same series mechanics. Sagas may affect one another indirectly, but the events of each are typically non-canon in the overarching story. Synopsis : August 2016. Late evening, in a sleepy town in Vermont, the 23 year old Cyane Silva is lounging in bed in a new home he recently purchased and is musing about how happy he is with his new home and how affordable it surprisingly was. The property owners continued to lower the price until the house was finally sold, and for such a silly reason he thought too. The home is rumoured to be haunted. Cyane himself does not believe in ghosts but he finds it amusing that he's become somewhat of a local celebrity for having dared to move into the spooky house. Cyane goes about reading a book on his phone before turning out the lights for the night, but he is interrupted when the lights seem to go out all on their own. Jokingly, Cyane tells "the ghost" to turn the lights back on but nothing happens. : He rationalizes that the outage is likely due to faulty wiring and because the house is old, predating modern conveniences of electricity in its initial construction. He does notice something odd when he looks at the wall adjacent to his window, however. The wall has been cast into a void-like darkness even though the light from the moon outside his window is shining in upon it, and the fact he almost always sees the outline of his window on that wall at night. He remarks on how he cannot even see his door, or the doorknob attached to it as if it doesn't exist anymore. Just as well, nothing is reflecting in the mirror. Despite knowing this is peculiar, he simply goes to sleep to wait out the power outage until he can try to fix it tomorrow. He awakens the next morning and the power is back on, but there is now a horrific and garbled sound coming from outside his home. He likens the noise to that a dying or drowning animal but 'wrong sounding' and it gives him the creeps. As Cyane comes downstairs, he realizes it sounds less like an animal and more like the squalls of a newborn baby. : Immediately, he suspects a baby has been abandoned on his property and in the woods in front of it. But for safe measure, he arms himself with a knife and his cellphone flashlight before going to investigate. He notes that if it is an animal, it could attack him and that the noise could also be some form of recording or decoy made to lure him out of his home or to leave his house exposed to burglars. At first, it is very early and the sun is only just barely over the horizon. But the search ends up dragging on for hours until he pinpoints the exact source of the sound in the woods. The wails are coming from a singular baby tree with hardly any branches. But the moment he finds the tree and looks upon it, the noises stop and are never start back up gain. : Thoroughly spooked, Cyane goes back into his home and decides for the sake of his sanity that he must have heard a really strange bird, or perhaps he was was just imagining the sound altogether. As time goes on, however, the strange black voids continue to wander to new areas of his home, defying all logic and consuming different walls, doors and corners, leaving whole sections of the home dark and almost radiating a terrible chill. Additionally, he begins to note that doors are opening by themselves, the gas stove was found on despite having never used it, and an array of other strange occurrences begin to mount. Curious, Cyane scours the internet for more information on the unrest spirit that supposedly dwells within his home. While having much success with sightings and alleged encounters, the stories each person tells are wildly varied and share few similarities. Cyane suspects he is hearing tall tales and, unable to trust the locals, Cyane decides to buckle down and drive into town to buy a ouija board and talk to the ghost himself. This is not wheree the Saga ends but it has not yet updated since this page. Trivia *Yuputka is the second Saga of Smile to be released. *The word Yuputka is a word in Ulwa which describes the feeling of being alone in the woods or the dark when you feel the bristling of hairs standing up on the back of your neck, and as if someone is touching you but there is nobody there. **The word holds similarities to the English word 'terror' but more precise. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Sagas